With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are now in widespread use. Consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. Mobile communication devices are used in many different environments, due to their portable nature.
Sometimes individuals talking on mobile phones are either fully or partially unable to detect or perceive at least some frequencies of voice. The loudness of the voice heard is measured in decibel and may be ranked as mild (about 30 dB), moderate (about 60 dB), severe or profound (more than about 90 dB) depending upon the decibels. The individual may need to vary their voice decibel level depending on their respective time and location. For example, the person needs to vary his voice decibel level depending upon if they are at a construction site or at his office so as to make them audible.
Therefore in general the cellular phone user may need to adjust their voice decibel level while talking on the cellular phone such as mobile phone and it has therefore become a matter of increasing concern in the recent years. For example, any voice sound above 85 dB can cause hearing loss, and the loss is related both to the power of the sound as well as the length of exposure.
Therefore there is a need in the art to measure the voice decibel while talking on the phone and alert the user if the voice decibel exceeds or goes below a preset voice decibel threshold level.